United Naval Forces
UAF Navy Creed: "I will stand by my brothers and sisters in arms. No matter how hard the storm brews. We train hard, and fight to win TOGETHER, WE RISE TOGETHER, WE PREVAIL We trust each other with our lives For we all know, one day, one of us will have to make the ultimate sacrifice Every action we take, Will be our reputation legacy, and responsibility. We will sail through the storms, And never look back" HOO YA, GO NAVY INTRODUCTION United Armed Forces Navy is led by John Sentinel and is the Naval fleet of United Armed Forces. Capt. Echo Whitelaser and his security forces are part of the Navy. POSITIONS OF COMMAND Lieutenant Commander John Sentinel- Leader Ensign Bala Hunter- Second in Command UNIFORMS Branch uniform not only depends on your branch, but also depends on your job in that branch. For all cruiser jobs, uniform is medical officer gear. Combat gear is 501 helmet with Appo gear. For corps man the job uniform is Kix gear (gear is required to have that job). Naval dress uniform is medical officer gear. NAVAL JOBS (NAVY MOS) Naval jobs include: *Bridge communications officer *Corps man *Weapons officer *Fire controlman *Sonar tech *Quarter master *Sailor *Security forces *Cruiser Operator If you have any questions about Naval jobs please speak with Ensign Hunter or Commander John Sentinel. JOB DESCRIPTIONS Like all military branches, each job holds an important role in the military, especially the Navy's ships. Here are the descriptions for each job. *'Bridge Communications officer'– The bridge communications officer listens for any reports from the fleet or other communicating ships. They check for any distress signals or urgent messages. They're needed most when a fleet of ships have reported to have contacted with an enemy ship and is need of assistance. * Corpsman ( kɔərmən )– The corps man is deployed with men who are going into a combat zone. They're job is to make sure everyone is in good physical health. When a person is injured, they are instructed to assist him in the best way possible. If they injured are too badly, they are to contact the nearby ships for a chopper to pick the injured up. In CWA, the corps man is required to wear Kix gear and have a healing weapon out at all times during combat. *'Weapons officer'– The weapons officer is in charge of overlooking all weapon systems on the ship. The weapons officer will also have to know how to direct the fire controlmen when in combat (please see General Vas or Ensign Hunter for training). *'Fire controlman'– The fire controlmen are in charge of operating the ship's weapon systems. The weapons officer will direct them to where they must fire their rounds. The fire controlman is required to know how to understand firing positions in order to have his job. (Again, please see General Vas or Ensign Hunter for training). *'Sonar technician'– The sonar tech is in charge of operating the ship's radar systems. They monitor all nearby ships. If they detect any, they alert the senior officer or captain of it and report to the commander-in-chief of the fleet. *'Quarter master'– The quarter master is in charge of supervising all personnel on the ship. They see some thing off, they report directly to their commanding officer. They are also required to be able to read data, naval maps, and weapons. In CWA the quarter master will be hand picked chosen by either Ensign Hunter or Commander John. *'Sailor'– The sailor is in charge of overlooking the ship's main area where they make sure every thing on the ship is in place. On CWA we require many sailors who will be needed in the cargo area. *'Security forces'– The security forces were originally part of the air force which was disbanded due to lack of service men and women. Capt. Echo Whitelaser is head of all security. The security forces are required to wear shock trooper gear and how to set security on ships and military bases. *'Cruiser operator'– The cruiser operator is in charge of handling the ship's main systems. They look over data and communications systems. SEALs The Navy's special warfare group in real has many groups. On CWA, however, the legion's only special operations forces group so far is SEALs (sea, air, and land). Like marines, SEALs are capable of fighting on any terrain. Their main focus during operations is recon, infiltration, and intel. SEALs are led by Ensign Hunter . At the current moment, there are only four SEALs. However, the SEAL selection course is coming up. We will not list the names of the people that are SEALs, but if you are interested and would like to join, here are the characteristics we will be looking for: *Intellectuality *Discipline *Integrity *Capability of learning *Understanding of field tactics *Respect *Averages or excels PT (physical training) *Has no history of being reported by an officer or removed from legion If you have questions about SEALs, please contact Ensign Hunter or Sergeant Rainer for answers. SPECIAL WARFARE CLASSES Navy SEAL classes go from SEAL team one through 6, a.k.a DEVGRU (United States Naval Special Warfare Develoment Group). DEVGRU is the highest class for SEALs. Those selected for it will wear custom armor and weapons into the field. Please note that commando gear is NOT allowed. LAST MESSAGE If you would like to join the Navy, please contact Ensign Hunter, Commander John, Captain Echo, or General Vas to join the legion's main squad. This page was originally created by Major Derek of the Marines to let people know of the Navy. Ensign Hunter was the one who created every thing else, with Lieutenant Commander John contributing a bit too. As you could see, there are no rules written. Of course, that doesn't meant there aren't any. I didn't write any rules because I don't need to. You do what is expected of you. If you can't handle that, then get your --- out of the legion or I will have to kick it out. GO NAVY 250px-Unidentified clone naval officer (Kamino).png Unidentified clone naval officer (Resolute).jpg Naval Fleet cruisers.jpg Naval clone trooper.jpg Naval combat.jpg Seal code sm1.jpg Navy_Ranks_Enlisted.jpg|Navy recruit ranks Officer+Rank+Structure+I.jpg|Navy officers ranks Image.jpg|Navy Sea men OSB3.jpg|Naval cruiser over Coruscant Category:United Armed Forces Category:Navy